spielefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Jack
Black Jack wird mit sechs Paketen zu 52 Blatt, also 312 Karten, an einem etwa halbkreisförmigen Tisch gespielt. An der geraden Seite sitzt der Croupier (Dealer, Bankhalter), ihm gegenüber befinden sich die Plätze für bis zu sieben Spieler Pointeure. Ziel des Spiels ist es, mit zwei oder mehr Karten näher an 21 Punkte heranzukommen als der Croupier, ohne dabei den Wert von 21 Punkten zu überschreiten. Die Werte der einzelnen Karten *Asse zählen nach Belieben ein oder elf Punkte. *Zweier bis Zehner zählen entsprechend ihren Augen zwei bis zehn Punkte. *Bildkarten (Buben, Damen, Könige) zählen zehn Punkte. Spielablauf Vor Beginn eines Spieles platzieren die Spieler ihre Einsätze auf den bezeichneten Feldern (Boxes) entsprechend den vom Casino festgesetzten Limits. In einer Box dürfen neben dem Boxeninhaber auch andere Spieler mitsetzen; mitsetzende Spieler haben aber kein Mitspracherecht und müssen die Entscheidungen des Boxeninhabers akzeptieren. Der Einsatz der mitsetzenden Spieler darf nur so hoch sein, dass das vom Casino festgelegte Limit pro Box nicht überschritten wird. Hat der Boxinhaber bereits den maximal möglichen Einsatz getätigt, darf somit kein Mitspieler mehr auf diese Box mitsetzen. Sind die Einsätze getätigt, beginnt der Croupier die Karten zu teilen. Jeder Spieler und der Croupier erhalten zuerst eine offene Karte, danach erhält jeder Spieler − nicht aber der Croupier − eine zweite offene Karte. Beginnend mit dem Spieler zur Linken des Croupiers kann nun jeder Teilnehmer solange weitere Karten verlangen („hit“, „Karte“ oder „carte“), bis er glaubt, nahe genug an 21 Punkte herangekommen zu sein und keine weitere Karte mehr wünscht („stay“, „Keine Karte“ oder „reste“). Wer jedoch mit seinen Karten den Wert 21 überschreitet (bust), hat sich überkauft und verliert sofort; die Karten und der Einsatz werden vom Croupier eingezogen. Sind alle Spieler bedient, so zieht der Croupier seine zweite Karte. Hat er 17 oder mehr Punkte, so muss er stehen bleiben, hat er 16 oder weniger Punkte, so muss er eine weitere Karte ziehen (“''Dealer must stand on 17 and must draw to 16''“). Dabei gilt folgende Regel: Der Croupier muss ein Ass stets mit elf Punkten zählen, es sei denn, er würde auf diese Weise den Wert 21 überschreiten; nur dann zählt er das Ass mit einem Punkt. Hat der Croupier z. B. ein Ass und eine Sechs, so muss er das Ass mit elf und die Hand mit siebzehn Punkten bewerten und darf keine weitere Karte ziehen (“''Dealer stands on soft 17''“). Wenn der Croupier 21 Punkte überschreitet, so haben alle noch im Spiel verbleibenden Teilnehmer automatisch gewonnen. Sonst gewinnen nur jene Spieler, deren Kartenwert näher an 21 Punkte heranreicht als der des Croupiers. Hat ein Spieler gleich viele Punkte wie der Croupier, so ist das Spiel unentschieden (stand off, push, tie, égalité, en cartes), der Spieler verliert nichts, er gewinnt aber auch nichts. Gewinnt ein Spieler, so erhält er einen Gewinn in der Höhe seines Einsatzes (1 : 1, even money); in den beiden folgenden Fällen werden jedoch erhöhte Gewinne ausgeschüttet. Siebener-Drilling Hat ein Spieler 21 Punkte bestehend aus drei Siebenern (Triple seven), so gewinnt er sofort im Verhältnis 3 : 2, unabhängig von der Karte des Croupiers. Das Spiel ist nach der Gewinnauszahlung für die betreffende Box beendet. (Diese Regel ist außerhalb Österreichs unüblich; allerdings hat es sich auch in Deutschland wie auch in der Schweiz etabliert, dass der Gast in irgendeiner Form einen Bonus erhält.) Black Jack Nach dem Siebener-Drilling ist Black Jack, eine Kombination von 21 Punkten bestehend aus den ersten beiden Karten, also Ass und Zehn, bzw. Ass und Bild, das beste Resultat. Hat ein Spieler einen Black Jack, nicht aber der Croupier, so erhält der Spieler einen 3 : 2 Gewinn ausbezahlt (“''Black Jack pays 3 to 2''“). Hat der Croupier jedoch auch einen Black Jack, so ist das Spiel unentschieden. Hat der Croupier einen Black Jack, so verlieren alle noch im Spiel befindlichen Teilnehmer, ausgenommen diejenigen, welche ebenfalls einen Black Jack besitzen; insbesondere auch all diejenigen Spieler, welche 21 Punkte in der Hand halten. (Hat ein Spieler einen Siebener-Drilling, so hat er bereits seinen Gewinn erhalten und ist bereits aus dem Spiel.) Kategorie:Kartenspiel